


Illinois Secret Affair (Jimmy x Dean)

by Trode19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Closested Jimmy, Fluff, Infidelity, Internalised Homophobia (Mentioned), M/M, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trode19/pseuds/Trode19
Summary: "Yes, Amelia and Claire, Jimmy. You chose to get involved with a younger man, so don't feel bad just yet till your back to your bible-humping 'perfect TV Christian family'." Dean's smirk was damn lecherous and egotistical. Jimmy swore he got off on the fact that a closeted married man jumped at every chance to spend a weekend alone together - preferably naked but not always.A.K.A - A One-Shot about Dean and Jimmy's affair before Hell and Castiel.





	Illinois Secret Affair (Jimmy x Dean)

Jimmy's eyes fluttered open at the sound of rustling clothes.

"Mm, don't go..." He murmured sleepily, only getting a chuckle from the tall tanned masterpiece that was pulling on his dress shirt.

"I have to, Jimmy, duty calls." Dean placed a knee of the mattress, bending down to kiss his temple.

"Your duty sucks." Jimmy grumbled, hand snatching the back of Dean's neck to chase his lips. The minty freshness of gum linger in his mouth. "Cheater." He muttered in distain, wishing to taste the remnants of the night before on his lips; to let said lips pry his mouth open and invade his mouth with that hungry tongue. Dean didn't dare indulge him though.

"I gotta go now, Jimmy."

"Stay..." Jimmy lent up as Dean slowly pulled away, pecking his lips until Dean gave him a long, lingering kiss.

"Better?"

"I'd prefer naked." Jimmy practically purred, hand slipping up to pull the untied tie from around his popped collar. Dean stopped him, hand wrapped around his wrist.

"I have work. You gotta pick up Claire today and be 'back from the important radio business trip' by twelve for your wife." Dean reminded, giving him a peck before turning away to dress in his FBI uniform.

"Amelia..." Jimmy sighed softly, eyes trailing the beautiful mans figure. It was these weekends - the rarity that they were both free from normal life - that made Jimmy forget he had a wife and kid back home. He could hold back the guilt until the drive home though. It was easier that way.

"Yes, Amelia and Claire, Jimmy. You chose to get involved with a younger man, so don't feel bad just yet till your back to your bible-humping 'perfect TV Christian family'." Dean's smirk was damn lecherous and egotistical. Jimmy swore he got off on the fact that a closeted married man jumped at every chance to spend a weekend alone together - preferably naked but not always.

"You make me sound like a pedophile."

"You aren't? Woe is the poor eighteen year old that fell victim to your pretty mouth after a few drinks."

"FBI agent at eighteen. That lie almost makes me blaspheme." Jimmy rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, you did much worse things then just speak the lords name in vain last night, Saint Jim." Dean straightened his tie, buttoning his singular-buttoned black blazer jacket.

"Shut up and get back to bed before I break one of the Ten Commandments." He could see the light tremor zip through Dean's body, but didn't remark on it as the FBI agent dipped the mattress lightly with the weight of his knee.

Dean got off on a lot of things: food, Jimmy, Cowboys, cops and robbers, dirty talk, facials (though he'd never admit it out loud) authority - but a man of faith using his faith against him? Like the allure of sin. Tempting and consuming.

"Mm, which ones that?" He nipped the pale flesh of his neck, careful about marks as he nuzzled his five o'clock shadow. "Is it next to the commandment about fucking this man silly?" Dean's words were always fun as first, sexy even, but Jimmy knew his thoughts would be glued to his words at bedtime as he prayed for forgiveness.

"Almost - I was thinking more along the lines of murder..." A chuckle slipped from his lips, head tipping back for Dean as his fingers slid into sandy blond spikes.

"Kinky. I'm already think of some place you can mu- hey! You little asshole, I have plans and you're seducing me." Dean pulled away enough to give him a disapproving look.

"I'm hardly seducing you, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah, put some clothes on you sexy bastard. I have plans." Dean backed away, grabbing his clothes and items as he packed his bag.

"...Dean, you aren't an FBI agent. What are you?" Nine years of this on and off show did make Jimmy ache for more. If only he wasn't married, or had a eleven year old daughter, or lived the 'perfect Christian family' lifestyle or..

"You have to be level ten to unlock my secrets of profession." Dean sniggered, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"How do I achieve level ten then?" Dean laughed, pressing a soft kiss to his lips; a kiss Jimmy chased and wanted to capture so he could have it whenever he pleased.

"When you suck a cream pie outta my ass." He said bluntly, lewd smile on his lips as he left. Jimmy's face was warm with embarrassment (and most definitely arousal). 

"Jebus Nugget." Jimmy grumbled, wishing he could shout a word in vain to God for making a man so lustful and irresistible.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot, but I might continue it depending on how people like it. I don't know exactly how I'd continue it, but I'm sure I could figure something out since I'm already writing a possible sequel to this one shot :)


End file.
